Kimi e no Uso
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Angkasa yang biru, deru kereta melaju, dan dinginnya musim salju. /  "aku tidak butuh simpatimu."  • AU. Fem! Slaine. InaSure slight Yukifem!Slaine (?)  [1/?]


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

 **Inaho x fem! Slaine**

 **Slight Yukifem!Slaine (?) alias yvrhey (?)**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s). Alur ngegas dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like dont read! I've warned you :)**

* * *

 **Playlist :**

 **SKE48 - Omoide Ijou**

 **Valshe - Kimi e no Uso**

* * *

Baju berbulu tebal tidak cukup menghangatkan. Derap langkah kaki memenuhi stasiun, mengantar dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Perang besar akan terjadi sebentar lagi, para lelaki dewasa ditugaskan membantu negara kali ini. Tanpa ada kecuali.

Suara uap yang keluar dari cerobong asap bagian depan mengingatkan waktu keberangkatan akan tiba sebentar lagi. Ada beberapa orang pengatur barisan di tiap pintu, meneriakkan bahwa mereka harus bergegas. Pelukan, kecupan, bisa saja itu menjadi kali terakhir mereka berjumpa. Tidak ada yang bisa menerka masa depan, karena itu sekarang stasiun dipenuhi suara tangisan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Slaine."

Adegan haru-biru itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk pasangan ini.

"Kenapa? Aku cuma mau melihat wajah bodohmu, Inaho."

Salju yang turun menyaksikan perdebatan mereka. Jatuh perlahan tanpa berniat menginterupsi. Menjadi penghias saat itu.

"Kalau kau mengantarku seperti ini, aku merasa enggan pergi."

"Meski kau telah menceraikanku?"

Perceraian bukanlah hal yang aneh, tetapi itu adalah keputusan yang mereka sepakati sebelum Inaho pergi. Ia bilang begini lebih baik. Tidak akan ada hubungan apapun lagi di antara mereka, tidak akan ada yang menangisi jasadnya bila ia mati nanti. Tidak akan ada salah satu yang merasa terbebani.

Inaho tak berharap mati, tapi jika takdir itu datang ia hanya bisa pasrah. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dihindari, tidak ada manusia yang tahu pasti kapan terjadi.

"Kembalilah, kapanpun."

Inaho mengelak, berkata penuh kebohongan dalam sebaris kalimat, "aku tidak butuh simpatimu."

Binar kehijauan menatap tak rela, sebentar lagi kereta benar-benar akan berangkat. Slaine tidak ingin menangis, tapi dadanya berkecamuk. Terasa sakit dan ngilu. Rasanya ia baru saja kehilangan sebagian nyawa saat itu, ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah lagi tidak utuh untuk selamanya.

Inaho maupun Slaine tak berbicara, membiarkan waktu berlalu bersama mereka. Inaho berbalik, memunggungi Slaine dan masuk ke dalam sebelum pintu gerbong yang ditutup demi alasan keamanan. Slaine meremat pakaian bagian depan sebagai pelampiasan. Roda mulai berputar, kereta pun bergerak perlahan-lahan. Suara teriakan orang-orang menjadi yang memenuhi stasiun. Mereka berteriak, menangis, tidak rela orang yang mereka cinta harus berani mempertaruhkan nyawa demi negara. Tidak ikhlas jika ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Slaine ingin menumpahkan isi hati seperti yang lain, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya ia hanya memandangi kereta yang melaju lebih cepat dari kali pertama bergerak.

* * *

Slaine pulang dengan wajah kusut. Melempar mantel dan sepatunya asal. Dia tidak peduli. Berjalan memasuki teritori pribadinya selama dua tahun terakhir bersama seorang lelaki bermarga Kaizuka.

Kenapa pernikahannya harus berakhir seperti ini? Mereka saling mencintai, saling melengkapi—lalu kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus berpisah? Apa karena dunia ini suka melakukan perang? Dimana sudah terasa bagai candu mematikan dan tak mengedepankan musyawarah dalam mencapai kesepakatan?

Slaine ingin mengutuk zaman, atau orang-orang serakah. Yang manapun bukan masalah, karena nyatanya peperangan ini terjadi karena dua faktor tersebut baik secara langsung maupun tidak.

Ia mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu, ketika gugatan perceraian resmi ditandatangani oleh hakim. Tidak ingatkah Inaho bahwa mereka begitu susah mendapat formulir pernikahan? Lalu sekarang apa? Mereka adalah manusia yang bisa disatukan dan dipisah hanya dengan selembar kertas. Konyol sekali, bukan?

Alasan Inaho meminta cerai bukan karena hubungan mereka goyah, atau ada orang ketiga yang berusaha menghasut retaknya pernikahan mereka. Tetapi karena perang ini. Inaho bahkan harus rela ditampar Yuki saat mereka membicarakan ini sebelum ke persidangan. Yuki terlihat marah pada adiknya, bahkan sampai membentak begitu keras.

 _"Nao-kun, apa kau baru saja mengingkari janji dengan Tuhan? Kau tidak lihat perut Slaine sekarang? Dia sedang hamil! Lalu kau menceraikannya karena perang? Kau makhluk paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui."_

Membelai perutnya sendiri, Slaine menghela napas. Memang saat ini dia sedang mengandung. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka mengikrarkan janji suci. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka saling tersenyum dan menjadi pasangan paling bahagia di dunia.

Harusnya hari ini mereka bersama, berjalan di taman berdua dan sedikit berbincang kepada jabang bayi di dalam perut ini. Seharusnya Slaine saat ini sedang tertawa bersama suaminya. Harusnya ... _harusnya ..._

Slaine tidak kuat menahan luapan air mata. Datang tanpa seizinnya, dan terus keluar berapa kalipun ia mencoba menyekanya. Sesak, sakit, marah—Slaine menangis kencang. Tidak peduli dengan tetangga yang mungkin mencuri dengar.

* * *

Inaho menatap pemandangan luar jendela sedari tadi. Pikirannya terbagi. Tentang perang dan Slaine. Seperti baru kemarin mereka bersama, tapi kini harus berpisah karena aturan negara. Seperti baru kemarin, Inaho merasa bahagia karena akan segera menjadi calon ayah.

Mimpi yang naif.

Mereka lupa hidup di jaman apa sekarang karena terlalu terbuai dan dimanjakan kedamaian. Ketika perang datang, semua akan berubah. Ketenangan ini akan terenggut, digantikan dengan darah sebagai bukti pengorbanan.

Inaho pernah menempuh pendidikan militer, karena itu adalah peraturan negara, setiap laki-laki berumur delapan belas wajib mengikutinya tanpa kecuali.

Di usianya yang kini menginjak kepala tiga, Inaho berpikir, apakah mungkin sebaiknya mereka pergi dari sini sebelum ini terjadi? Mungkin saja lari sejauh mungkin ke daerah selatan yang hangat. Atau ke daerah utara meski dinginnya luar biasa. Kemanapun itu.

Namun, sekarang semua terlambat. Ia telah memutuskan mengikuti peran sebagai seorang abdi negara, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Slaine selalu menunggunya. Inaho merasa, dia akan segera menjemput ajal di medan perang. Meski ia sedikit khawatir, tapi ia percaya Yuki, kakak perempuannya, akan membantu Slaine. Dia tidak perlu khawatir. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah membantu mengantarkan kemenangan pada negara ini.

* * *

Sudah satu bulan lamanya sejak Inaho pergi. Slaine terkadang tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Bagaimana jika nanti anaknya lahir dan bertanya siapa Ayahnya? Apakah ia akan percaya bahwa orang itu bernama Kaizuka Inaho? Entahlah.

"Slaine, aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Setelah ini kita akan memeriksakanmu."

Kaizuka Yuki selalu datang untuknya, menggantikan Inaho yang harusnya kini menemani dirinya. Yuki adalah seorang pemilik toko kue di perempatan jalan utama. Toko kuenya terbilang cukup laris. Setiap pagi tak lupa membawakannya sarapan bergizi. Pula ketika ia pulang, akan membawakan sesuatu untuk makan malam. Slaine tidak merasa sendiri, tapi bayinya kesepian. Menendang nakal sekali-kali hingga ia merintih. Slaine tahu ia hanya merindukan Ayahnya.

"Apa perang belum selesai, kak Yuki?"

"Slaine, kumohon jangan bahas itu."

"Apa kau tidak khawatir pada Inaho?"

"Pada Nao- _kun_? Tidak."

Jawaban yang dingin sekali. Yuki mencuci piring makan malam saat itu, menatap tidak suka pada benda mati di tangannya. "Kau harus fokus pada kandunganmu, jangan pikirkan yang lain."

Nadanya terdengar tidak peduli. Mungkin Yuki membenci adiknya sejak diskusi kala itu. Slaine tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, tapi sedikit berterimakasih dalam hati karena Yuki masih begitu menyayanginya.

 ** _Tok tok!_**

"Sebentar."

Slaine bangkit dari kursi, sebelum dicegah Yuki. Mengatakan Slaine hanya harus bersantai dan membiarkan ia mengurus semuanya.

Yuki berlari menuju pintu depan. Memutar kenop dan mendapati seorang asing berdiri.

"Kiriman surat."

Yuki berterima kasih, lalu surat itu pindah ke tangannya. Tertulis nama Slaine sebagai penerima. Dari Inaho. Yuki membuka amplop, membaca sekilas kalimat yang tertera di sana.

"Kak Yuki? Ada apa?"

Yuki berbalik, menyembunyikan surat itu di balik punggungnya. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Slaine dengan dusta,

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

 _( Yuki bersumpah akan merobek surat ini malam_ _nanti, lalu dibuang ke tempat sampah. )_

* * *

Lonceng gereja tidak henti berbunyi. Pasukan yang terluka dibawa kemari atas komando atasan. Bersembunyi sementara hingga luka mereka terasa baikan. Gereja menjadi penuh, meski kursi panjang telah disingkirkan demi kepentingan bersama. Di dalam sini petugas medis sangat sibuk, berlalu lalang tanpa henti demi mengobati.

"Kau tidak apa, Kaizuka- _san_?" di sudut ruang, seorang teman memanggilnya.

"Tidak apa."

"Tapi, matamu—"

"Hanya satu mata, bukan masalah besar, Nina."

Gadis yang bertugas mengobati tentara itu mengernyit, menatap mata Inaho yang ditutup oleh perban. Dua hari lalu, pertarungan sengit terjadi di perbatasan. Hal itu cukup menimbulkan banyak korban karena adanya penggunaan bom oleh pihak musuh. Inaho yang cukup dekat dengan sumber ledakan pun harus merelakan satu matanya hilang saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku."

Nina beranjak, ia berlari menuju tentara lain yang kini menjadi pasiennya. Inaho menghela napas, memang kejadian yang menimpanya sungguh mengerikan. Namun berkat ledakan itu pula, tentara musuh tertahan. Gencatan senjata sementara akan berlangsung selama empat hari. Tidak ada banyak waktu sampai mereka harus bersiap bertarung lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kaizuka?"

Inaho menoleh, melihat Calm, salah satu temannya menghampiri. Inaho mengangguk pelan, "baik-baik saja. Daripada itu, bagaimana tanganmu?"

Calm melirik tangannya, "kemarin sudah dioperasi, sekarang lumayan ringan. Hei, kudengar kau kemarin mengirim surat. Benarkah?"

Tiga hari lalu, Inaho memang mengirimkannya. "Ya, untuk Slaine."

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Berhati-hati, karena kita tidak tahu kapan musuh akan menyusup. Bisa saja sudah ada mata-mata yang masuk. Aku cemas karena dia sedang hamil."

"Kalau tidak salah, bukankah kalian telah bercerai?" heran Calm. Yah, karena ia mendengarnya dari Yuki saat membeli kue di toko satu bulan lalu—untuk bekal di kereta saat perjalanan menuju _basecamp_.

"Memang benar demikian. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengabaikan anak kami. Dia tetap tanggung jawabku sampai aku mati."

"Benar juga, kuharap tidak ada mata-mata yang berhasil menyusup." Calm membenarkan. Alasan Inaho cukup masuk akal.

Inaho berdoa. Agar Tuhan selalu menjaga Slaine dan anaknya.

Selalu.

* * *

"Slaine, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku senang kak Yuki di sini."

Yuki sedang menyisiri rambut Slaine pagi itu. Slaine pun hanya bisa menerima kebaikan Yuki padanya. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki Yuki saat ini.

"Slaine, minggu depan kita akan pindah."

Slaine menatap Yuki dari cermin. "kenapa?"

"Aku dengar ada mata-mata yang mengincar keluarga tentara. Kita harus pergi. Ah, bagaimana jika besok saja? Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

Keberadaan mata-mata memang mengkhawatirkan. Apalagi kondisi Slaine saat ini harus diprioritaskan dalam kondisi aman. Perkataan Yuki ada benarnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika Inaho kembali nanti?

"Aku akan menghubungi Inaho untukmu." seolah menjawab pertanyaan di benak Slaine, Yuki hanya melempar senyum. Meski Slaine entah mengapa merasa ragu saat itu. Bukankah Yuki pernah mengatakan ia tidak peduli pada Inaho?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan usaha kak Yuki?"

"Aku bisa memulainya dari awal dimanapun. Jadi?"

Anggukan itu cukup sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Satu tahun berlalu. Peperangan berakhir dengan kekalahan negeri lawan. Inaho tidak melakukan selebrasi, matanya memandang kosong ke arah teman-temannya. Ia sungguh beruntung bisa hidup hingga saat ini. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia masih berdiri di dunia ini.

"Kaizuka, bukankah kau senang? Kita bisa pulang setelah ini!"

Mereka sedang berkumpul di markas besar. Dijamu dengan begitu mewah oleh bangsawan. Inaho dengar, ini hasil jarahan. Dia jadi tak bernafsu makan.

 _Pulang, ya?_

Inaho baru mengingat arti kata itu. Pulang ... kemana? Dia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Slaine. Apakah ia masih pantas melakukan itu? Ia bahkan tidak layak disebut manusia. Ia telah membuat kakak dan istrinya kecewa.

Pulang ... _apa ia harus?_

* * *

Inaho memutuskan menghadapi ini.

Dia pulang.

Berdiri di depan rumah yang ia tempati bersama Slaine dulu. Meski ia sedikit heran dengan tingginya rerumputan di halaman depan. Ia tetap mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Inaho mencobanya lagi.

Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

Ia berniat mendobrak pintu, namun diurungkannya ketika sedikit dorongan telah berhasil membukanya. Tidak dikunci?

Tidak ingin curiga, ia melangkah masuk. Mungkin Slaine ada di dalam. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia ingat, debaran ini sama seperti saat ia berjalan menuju altar beberapa tahun lalu. Bagaimana Slaine akan menerimanya kembali? Harapan yang terlalu tinggi, tapi ia akan mencobanya sekali lagi.

"Slaine?"

Panggilannya bergema. Ia sudah melihat beberapa ruang dan semuanya kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Inaho bahkan melihat sarang laba-laba yang cukup besar di balik meja makan.

 _Sudah berapa lama?_

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir.

 _Apa ... apa ada yang terjadi?_

"Kak Yuki."

Inaho tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, ia harus tenang. Mungkin saudaranya tahu sesuatu. Berbekal sedikit harapan itu, Inaho pergi ke toko kue milik kakaknya di perempatan jalan utama. Namun ketika ia di sana, toko itu sudah tidak beroperasi. Toko itu juga sama sepinya.

Inaho mulai panik.

Apa yang telah terjadi selama ia pergi? Bagaimana ini semua terjadi?

 _Di mana ... di mana Slaine dan anaknya?_

* * *

"Kak Yuki, apa masih belum ada kabar?"

"Belum ada, Slaine."

Slaine saat ini tengah menggendong buah hatinya yang baru berusia beberapa bulan. Ia masih terlihat lemah. Dan ia begitu mirip dengan Ayahnya, menyebalkan. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap, dengan iris merah memikat. Ia yang mengandung, tapi anak ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya. Sungguh tidak adil.

"Begitu, ya."

Sudah sebelas bulan mereka pergi dari tanah air. Yuki membawanya pergi ke negeri yang cukup jauh bernama Vers. Dan selama itu pula ia selalu menanyai Yuki tentang perkembangan terkini di medan perang. Apa Inaho baik-baik saja?

Di sini sangat makmur, dan rakyatnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Dan di sini adalah tempat yang penuh kebebasan. Melukis, menari, menyanyi, hingga pernikahan sesama jenis. Motto dari negeri ini adalah kebebasan. Manusia bisa bertindak bebas selama tidak merugikan orang lain. Karena itu, begitu banyak budaya yang bisa dikembangkan di sini.

Yuki membuka usaha lagi, kali ini bukan sebagai pembuat kue tetapi seorang pemburu. Meski perempuan, Yuki cukup lincah dan bisa diandalkan dalam memegang senapan. Bayaran pemburu tergantung dari hasil yang mereka tangkap. Biasanya harga tertinggi didapatkan dari seekor rusa.

Slaine tidak tahu, darimana Yuki belajar menembak. Mengingat tidak pernah ada pelatihan militer bagi kaum perempuan di negara asal mereka. Tapi, Slaine tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia sudah banyak merepotkan Yuki selama ini. Jika anaknya sudah sedikit lebih besar, ia harap bisa membantu sesuatu.

"Slaine." panggil Yuki setelah selesai meletakkan piring yang telah dicuci.

"Iya, Kak Yuki?"

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali?"

"Inaho?" Yuki mengangguk.

"Dia menyuruhku melupakannya." ujar Slaine, mengingat bagaimana Inaho berpaling bahkan sama sekali tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya. "Seenaknya saja."—jahat sekali.

"Slaine."

Slaine melihat Yuki berlutut di depannya yang tengah duduk sambil menggendong bayinya. Ia heran mengapa Yuki tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu.

"Kak Yuki—"

"Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku."

Slaine terbeliak. Kemudian tertawa pelan. "Jangan bercanda, Kak Yuki."

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda. Jika adikku tidak kembali, kurasa aku memang pantas menggantikannya."

Slaine tertegun. Tatapan Yuki begitu lurus dan serius. Ia tidak sedang main-main, dan ia menginginkan jawaban sesegera mungkin—seperti Inaho saat menembaknya dulu. Saudara memang selalu memiliki kemiripan, huh?

"Tapi, kita sesama perempuan." elak Slaine. Sejak kapan Yuki merencanakan semua ini? Atau ia memang sengaja menyusun ini dari awal?

Yuki masih menatapnya. "Negara ini melegalkannya. Kita tidak melanggar aturan, bukan? Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Slaine menggigit bibir.

* * *

Inaho lelah mencari.

Tidak ada yang melihat atau mengetahui kemana Slaine atau kakaknya pergi. Bahkan setelah menyebarkan kertas informasi di jalan-jalan, ia masih belum mendapatkan kabar mengenai keberadaan mereka. Inaho mulai takut, apa benar mata-mata itu yang membawa mereka? Tapi bukankah negerinya yang menang? Kenapa?

Pemerintah setempat tidak mau ambil pusing ketika Inaho mengadu. Ia bilang, masa perang memang hal yang menyakitkan dan harus membuat mereka melangkah menuju lembaran baru.

Adanya penduduk hilang adalah konsekuensi dari perang itu sendiri. Hal yang tidak bisa dihindari dan percuma saja disesali. Beberapa teman tentaranya ikut membantu dalam proses pencarian di kota lain, tetapi hasilnya masih sama; nihil.

Inaho menghabiskan malam di sebuah tempat minum untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Membeli banyak minuman keras bukan gayanya, tetapi ia membutuhkannya saat ini. Pikirannya kacau dan tidak mau diajak kompromi. Kepalanya sudah benar-benar sakit hari ini.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan. Perlu saya temani?" seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian seksi mengedipkan sebelah mata. Inaho tidak menjawab, keburu membuka tutup botol sebelum ia tuangkan sendiri ke gelasnya. Dianggap sebagai jawaban positif, pelayan wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Anda sedang mengalami masalah?"

"Ya." Inaho meneguk satu gelas tanpa jeda. Kemudian menuangkan lagi hingga terisi penuh.

"Anda bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Meski masalah pribadi, tidak ada juga salahnya bercerita. Siapa tahu wanita di sebelahnya ini pernah bertemu Yuki atau Slaine.

"Istri dan kakak perempuanku hilang. Aku bingung mencari mereka kemana. Karena saat kutelusuri, kota ini seharusnya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada musuh yang kemarin."

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk. "Sesuai perkataan Anda. Kota ini aman selama perang. Lalu Anda risau karena kerabat dan istri Anda tiba-tiba menghilang? Saya turut berduka." katanya. Menurutnya, malang sekali nasib pelanggannya kali ini. "Tetapi, saya dengar ada satu tempat mengungsi yang aman selama perang. Mungkin mereka mengira perang akan berdampak hingga kemari dan pergi ke sana, Tuan?"

Inaho memegang bahu perempuan itu. "Kemana?"

"Vers. Kudengar banyak korban perang ke sana. Di sana adalah negeri impian, makmur dan tidak pernah terlibat konflik dengan negara lain."

"Berapa lama yang aku butuhkan?"

"Dua minggu dengan kereta kuda."

"Terima kasih."

Lelaki itu lalu pergi, meninggalkan pesanan yang belum habis dan wanita dengan tatapan heran atas sikap pelanggannya barusan.

* * *

Inaho memulai perjalanannya menuju Vers keesokan hari. Menyiapkan beberapa koper berisi pakaian dan makanan untuk perjalanan. Tidak ada jalur kereta api untuk menuju Vers karena letaknya di antara lembah. Vers hanya bisa diakses dengan transportasi kereta kuda.

Alasannya karena Vers merupakan tempat berbudaya, yang menjunjung kebebasan berekspresi. Maka dari itu pengunjung luar pun harus memenuhi syarat merepotkan ini. Vers tidak menerima kunjungan selain dari transportasi yang telah disebutkan. Selain menunjukkan keindahan, hal ini juga berfungsi meminimalisir pencurian. Karena banyak karya seni yang lahir dari sini; tentu harganya tidaklah murah. Jikalau ada pencuri maka akan tertangkap dengan cepat.

Dua minggu memang mungkin akan terasa lama dan membosankan. Inaho tidak mengapa. Karena yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah mencari tahu keberadaan mereka.

Inaho menaikkan barang-barangnya, tak sengaja melihat langit kelabu. Hari ini, mulai turun salju. Sama seperti saat pertama kali ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan Slaine di kereta waktu itu.

Apakah ini sebuah tanda bahwa mereka memang tidak lagi ditakdirkan bersama?

 _( Inaho ingin percaya, Slaine masih mencintainya. Seperti dulu, dan tidak mungkin lekang oleh waktu. )_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N :

Halo semua aku kembali XDD /gaada yg nunggu elo/ dateng2 bawa ginian, semoga happy end yah #woi

dan soal Yuki, tadinya mau ku bikin dia jadi cowok, tapi ga sreg. Akhirnya kujadiin yvrhey sajalah ini #bantingsetir. Hmm ooc sih tapi yah ... aku rasa gak ada yang bisa dapet peran itu selain Yuki jadi mohon dimaapkeun haha XD oya Slaine di sini ciwi ya gengs wkwkww

Thanks for read

siluman_panda


End file.
